Innocent
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kala Sasuke mandi membuat Sakura penasaran. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut tanpa meminta izin. Dengan berbasis meminjam namun berakhir membajak akun media sosialnya. Sungguh tindakan yang sangat berani./"Aku 'kan hanya meminjam ponselmu. Aku juga sudah minta maaf."/"Terserah."/


Cinta yang tidak berada dalam dimensi eksistensial yang utuh. Kami tidak punya awal … dan juga akhir. _(Fanfic 'Living in Uchiha Mansion' by Phylaphy)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

August 2nd, 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INNOCENT**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Drabble, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mendesah. Masih tak ada respon yang berarti dari bungsu penyadang marga Uchiha itu. Apakah apa yang dilakukannya tempo hari adalah suatu perbuatan yang fatal dan tak bisa dimaafkan?

"Sasuke-kun, kau mengabaikanku. Lagi," respon Sakura seraya memasang wajah memelas andalannya. "Aku 'kan hanya meminjam ponselmu. Aku juga sudah minta maaf."

Sakura menatap langsung iris sekelam jelaga milik Sasuke, namun laki-laki itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke memang berbeda−sangat berbeda.

Sosoknya dingin di luar dan tegas. Jika ia berkata A maka hasilnya harus A, tidak boleh B, C, atau D. Dia adalah sosok yang menginginkan kesempurnaan, meski kadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan. Meskipun begitu, kekasihnya−Sakura−tahu. Di balik topeng kerasnya itu, tersimpan beribu-ribu kasih sayang di dalamnya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sakura mau menjadi kekasihnya. Iya, 'kan?

Sakura tertawa geli mengingat bagaimana laki-laki berambut model _emo_ itu menembaknya. Mencium keningnya di depan seluruh _fangirl_ Sasuke dan mendeklarasikan Sakura sebagai miliknya tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang empu. Sungguh tindakan yang sangat berani.

Untung saja orang itu adalah Sasuke−lelaki yang disukainya dari dulu. Takdir memiliki cara yang lucu untuk mengagetkan kita.

Ah, sudahlah. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu.

 _Krieeett_

Kursi yang Sasuke duduki tiba-tiba berderit. Sepertinya ia hendak meninggalkan gadis beriris _emerald_ itu sendirian di kelas. Sakura pun menahan lengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Aku 'kan hanya meminjam ponselmu. Apa salahku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menuntut.

"Kau yakin hanya sekedar 'meminjam' ponselku, hm?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sepertinya berpikir.

 _Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Ya, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar saat kau mandi."

"Cih!"

"Itu juga salahmu meninggalkan ponselmu sembarangan."

"Terserah."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Ceritakan padaku."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Rupanya gadis merah jambunya masih belum sadar. Lelaki berambut biru donker itu lalu meraih ponsel yang bersemayam di saku celananya. Dengan sigap jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas layar ponsel layar sentuh tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel yang semula berada di tangan Sasuke itu beralih ke tangan Sakura.

Sebuah foto gadis musim semi berpose _outfit of the day_ atau biasanya disingkat _ootd_ jelas terpampang di akun _instagram_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan 179 _likes_ dan 4 _comment_.

 _ **at pengenlakushop**_

 _cek ig kita sisss, jual sepatu docmart, slingbag, totebag, wedges. Murahhh~_

 _ **at hidupsusahshop**_

 _pemutih dalam 15 menit, pemancung hidung, peninggi, pelangsing, dll cek bio. PRODUK HALAL, FULL SERTIFIKAT! Info selengkapnya cek ig kita sistaaaa :)_

 _ **at butuhuangshoppu**_

 _Mampir ke ig yuk sis, jual lagu hits iTunes juga XD Vsco &afterlight fullpack just 5k. Happy shopping sista ^_^_

 _ **at berbilelahshop**_

 _Hi sis, check out ig kita yuk! Kita jual crystal choker termurah se instagram. Walaupun murah, kualitasnya terjamin lho sist :D_ _  
_  
"PFFTTT! HAHAHA~ Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan membajak akun _instagram_ milikmu lagi. A-HAHAHA! Ini lucu sekali hmpftt~"

Tawa Sakura terus berlangsung hingga membuat Sasuke ingin mencincang tubuh gadis itu, lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas pemanggangan.

Ah, _stop_! Kenapa ia jadi cukup kanibal di alam pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love is an act of endless forgiveness. A tender look which becomes a habit.**_

 _(_ _Peter Ustinov_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Udah lama ngga bikin humor SasuSaku dan saya kembali dengan drabble ini XD S-Savers sekalian yg anak ig pasti ngerti dong maksud drabble ini hahaha~ Oke, maafkan jika garing atau ngga jelas. Semua kesalahan dalam fanfic ini adalah murni kesalahan saya sebagai author. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca :)**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
